gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Maxon vs. Wolff
Maxon vs. Wolff is a American adult film produced by Can-Am Productions on July 20, 1998http://ropemall.com/maxon-vs-wolff-dvd.html, created and directed by Ron Sexton, and was released in the same year. The film stars Brian Maxon and Mark Wolff. It is one of many sources of Gachimuchi videos. Synopsis 'Can-Am Productions Synopsis' Aside from MAXON VS WOLFF being one of the hottest bodybeautiful match-ups Boss Sexton has ever delivered to your mat action fantasies... this amazing match up is a muscle bump on the road to Toronto where Sexton will set his three prize studio managers (Brian Maxon/Los Angeles, Mark Wolff/Vancouver, and Tom Flex/Toronto) against each other with the Can-Am Champ belt as the prize. MAXON VS WOLFF was inevitable when Wolff was on Maxon's turf doing Can-Am business in L.A. Wolff asked to tour Can-Am's L.A. studio, and Maxon was only too happy to volunteer as tour guide. The "tour" quickly turned into a war of words and challenges which Sexton allowed (if not encouraged) to turn into battle of the bodies. And MAXON VS WOLFF is decidedly a battle of the bodies. Maxon's and Wolff's bodies have never looked hotter or more muscular warily circling one another sizing each other up... and down. Wolff wears turquoise stretch short shorts over a turquoise bikini and white undershirt tank. Maxon wears red stretch short shorts over a red bikini and a red under tank. The facial handsomeness and perfect body muscularity of these two men literally takes your break away.... THEN... things start to really heat up. Early in the rip-stripping ritual both men are determined about, Wolff's arms get tied behind his back with his shredded white undertank. You can only imagine how Maxon takes advantage of Wolff's disadvantage. With Sexton's Toronto CLASH OF THE TITANS in the minds of both men, Maxon and Wolff trade skill and brutality blow for blow trying to figure out each others' weak spots. Gentlemen, these muscle gods don't have weak spots. And getting each other naked only seems to fuel their fire as they punish each others' perfect bodies to your complete muscle wrestling satisfaction. Who wins? The answer to that question will cost you twenty-nine of the best buck$ you'll ever spend. If you want to know what's coming Tom Flex's way in CLASH OF THE TITANS, MAXON VS WOLFF is your prepaid ticket to Toronto. This muscle bash can be described with one four letter word: WOOF! Memes See also: Memes, Soramimi/Maxon vs. Wolff * "You'll see what happens when we start wrestling, don't worry." - Mark Wolff * "Canadian." - Brian Maxon * "You should save your strength, son." - Brian Maxon * "You coming to Los Angeles was a bad mistake." - Brian Maxon * "Give up!" - Mark Wolff Authentic Gachimuchi Information * This film marks the rare occurrence in which Brian Maxon is defeated. See also * Lords of the Lockerroom, another film featuring Mark Wolff that is incredibly popular. References Category:Sources Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling